75% of the US population suffer from periodontal disease, also known as pyorrhea or gum disease. This epidemic costs billions of dollars a year and causes much pain, whether or not the disease is treated. And many of the people diagnosed with periodontal disease must endure draconian "maintenance therapy" three to four times a year for the rest of their lives.
According to the Merck Manual 14.sup.th ed., page 2104, R. Berkow, ed., Merck & Co., Rahway, N.J., 1982!, the most common types of periodontal disease are gingivitis and periodontitis. Gingivitis (early stage gum disease) is an inflammation of the gingivae (gums), characterized by swelling, redness, change of normal contours, and bleeding. If gingivitis is allowed to progress, periodontitis (late stage gum disease), characterized by loss of tooth-supporting bone, will follow.
Again, according to the Merck Manual, the greatest single cause of periodontal disease is poor hygiene, indicated by the appearance of bacterial plaque and tartar (calcified plaque). It is felt that plaque and tartar are more sinister when they occur below the gum line than when they occur at or above the gum line. A well known periodontist has stated, "Plaque control is the alpha and omega of prevention, healing, and maintenance of periodontal health." S. Ramfjord, J. Clin. Periodontol., 14, 433 (1987)!
Daily brushing and flossing will prevent the majority of gum disease. But there still remain a number of unanswered questions:
1. Why do so many people practice poor oral hygiene? PA1 2. Why do some people who practice good oral hygiene (including some periodontists) nonetheless contract periodontal disease? PA1 3. Why do many of those who spend thousands of dollars on periodontal therapy subsequently practice poor oral hygiene? PA1 4. Why do some maintenance phase periodontal patients, who faithfully practice good oral hygiene, continue to experience the ravages of periodontal disease?
The aim of this patent is to answer these questions, and thereby improve the lives of many people. The dental products of this invention represent a significant adjunct in the treatment and prevention of periodontal disease.